This invention relates to packaging and delivery devices for medicaments, in particular to medicament packaging for use in delivery devices for the administration of medicaments by inhalation.
The most common methods of administering powdered medicament by inhalation are pressurized aerosol inhalers and dry powder inhalers. Conventional dry powder inhalers use medicament packaged in a gelatine capsule. An improved method of administration, however, is disclosed in WO 98/26828.
WO 98/26828 discloses several delivery devices for use with medicament containers that contain pre-formed openings through which medicament is dispensed within the delivery device. The delivery devices all comprise a mouthpiece, air inlet means and a chamber in which the medicament container is located. In use, air is drawn into the chamber, causing the medicament container to follow an orbital path around the chamber. In this way the medicament is dispensed through the openings of the medicament container and medicament entrained with air is drawn out of the chamber and through the mouthpiece. The disclosed delivery devices include single-use delivery devices pre-loaded with a medicament container and multi-use delivery devices in which a medicament container is inserted into the chamber before use.
In addition, various medicament packages comprising a medicament container and holder are disclosed, in which the openings in the medicament container are sealed by the holder. The medicament containers disclosed generally comprise an inverted cup, having at least one opening, and a closure. The holders disclosed include: an O-ring of elastomeric material which fits closely around the medicament container; a plastics sheet containing circular apertures whose periphery is formed by a ring of elastomeric material into which the medicament containers are pressed with a close, interference fit; and a sheet of resilient plastics or elastomeric material having circular recesses into which the medicament containers are pressed.
The medicament packages and delivery devices disclosed in WO 98/26828 represent a considerable advance over the prior art, but are nonetheless susceptible to further improvement. In particular, single-use delivery devices may be considered wasteful as they can only be used once, the whole device then being discarded. Also, the medicament packages may not retain the medicament containers as securely as might be desired.